The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: The popular series is here with 10 tales 4 da fans, by da fans, hosted by the Game Master and the Lady of the Night herself. More deadly prices and yes, there will be blood. Get yo'self a nightlight! Credit goes to NightCrawlerLover for the name.
1. Don't go Waking the Dragons!

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

_Disclaimers are still in effect! They don't go away like Magic and Trap Cards!_

In Memory of the creator of _Family Circus_ Bil Keane 1922-2011. Thank you for over 50 years of laughs in the papers, you will be forever missed…

_**WARNING: THESE STORIES AND ADVENTURES ARE IN FACT, DARK, VIOLENT, TERRIFYING AND SOMETIMES DOWN RIGHT SUGGESTIVE! AND NO: THERE IS NO SEX INVOLVED AND/ OR NUDITY! MAYBE A BIT OF ROMANCE HERE AND THERE, BUT NO SEX AND/OR NUDITY! DON'T TRY ANYTHING YOU READ IN THIS VOLUME OF GAMING HOUR, SERIOUSLY, YOU'LL GET MESSED UP… IN SHORT: THIS IS NOT FO' DA KIDS, YO! SO PUT 'EM TO BED OR SOMETHING…**_

(Camula is praying quietly)

Yami Bakura: What are you doing, woman?

Camula: Remembering the troops who died for us… Even the undead must respect the flag…

(tears trickle down her cheeks. He gently hugs her, caresses her face and wipes her tears)

Yami Bakura: Raise the flag…

_One of our production zombies raise the American flag and all the undead, producers, Yami Bakura, Camula and myself salute the American flag as the Hunchback sounds the 11 bell salute._

Ch. 1

Don't go Waking the Dragons!

(Ryori is running for his life as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon is chasing him. You can even hear it roar)

You probably wanna know why I'm being chased right now by a ferocious Blue-Eyes White Dragon? It's a long story, but it might help you.

-Game Shop, Domino Town, 24 hours ago-

You know that's Tea, Yugi, Joey and Mr. Muto. But the short kid with the weird parted bright red hair? That's me, Ryori, only 24 hours ago. I went to the Game Shop, because I found this black box with what I thought was an urn or some sort of pottery. To be truthful, my grandfather (believe it or not) found it during the Vietnam War.

I've no idea what it was until Mr. Muto told me. Apparently this has the ability to destroy the world or some sort. Frightful when you think about it. "Whatever you do, _**DON'T GO WAKING THE DRAGONS!**_" Mr. Muto warned me. "Yes, of course." I said fearing for every inch of my sane morality.

And frankly, I don't blame them for being concerned about me doing that. Especially with that criminal still out and about.

I distinctly remember Joey looking at me with that murderous glare. I've only seen him give others that look when something about certain people was eating at him.

Like I said, I don't blame him… I've never been the kind of guy who had very many friends…

Before I left school that day, I went to the library. I figured: "If I can't open that sealed Dragon Game, I may as well read about it." The Library was completely dead after school. Except for some mysterious figure sitting at the _Science and History _section nobody was really there.

_Wow… I had no idea this place was a ghost town this time of day…_ I thought with some odd feeling. It's the kind of feeling you get when you know something horrible is about to happen.

I grabbed the book I was looking for and when I turn around, this strange figure was standing before me. I had no idea if he was a cult member looking for a recruit, some sort of evil druid or something in those lines.

*: You want to learn the ways of the Dragons?

Ryori: I'm not gonna play around with that… I promised Mr. Muto with every inch of my morality.

(the figure teleports behind Ryori)

*: Are you sure? You remember all those horrid people who tortured that very morality? The people who hurt you and put you down as if your existence didn't matter…?

I stood there with a very angry, yet vengeful look on my face. Did this Enigma have to bring all my pain and sorrows back? I wanted to kill this guy, but I decided I'll save my wrath for him later!

Producer (in background): What? Your Poliwrath? Who are you Misty?

Ryori (flips the bird at producer, angry): _**SCREW YOU!**_

_Zombie Warrior cuts the head off that idiot Producer… (Don't worry, he deserved it and we were planning on firing him anyway.)_

**PLEASE STAND BY!**

(Pan to Joey chucking darts at a picture of Kaiba on the dartboard)

**WE NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAM**

Not wasting any time, I decided to look at the forbidden knowledge. Then I looked at Egyptian history. I found a connection (and now I'm hungry.) Being an evil villain works up an appetite and requires a good nights rest.

The next day, during gym class; while everyone was in the pool (everyone except me) I decided to snatch the Millennium Puzzle. I decided to gain ultimate power that way. I left a little note telling Yugi to come by Room C a bit later. When I opened the seal, I challenged him to a Shadow Game through the Dragon Cards. I beat him once making Yugi's soul the prize for them.

What I didn't realize, was that Yugi had another personality. I played him again. He beat me and I didn't even realize his strategy. In doing so, I lost my soul to them. Which leads us to right about…

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon roars as Ryori runs for his pathetic young life)

…now!

I'm running for my life from some vicious blood thirsty dragon who wants to eat me! My only way out is through that hole on top of that ceiling.

But as I go to reach it-

-Meanwhile in Room C-

Yami Yugi (thinking): _This game can never be opened again! I must seal it back up and hide it somewhere where it will never be disturbed again._

_Yami Yugi ties the rope, soul urn and ties them up as well as the Dragon Cards blocking Ryori's only means of escape_

The figure shows up and says: "Remember, Ryori… Curiosity killed the cat…" Then he takes the dark portal leaving me behind. "_**WHAT AM I? CHOPPED LIVER?**_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_The Blue-Eyes White Dragon finally catches up to him, leaving poor Ryori screaming in agony as it eats him alive_

-Class C-

_Yami Yugi was about to leave when Mindy, (in Genie form) approaches him_

Mindy: I'll take that if you don't mind.

Yami Yugi: What do intend on doing with it?

Mindy: I'm going to burn it. This is too dangerous for anyone including, MetaHumans, the undead and Humans as well.

Yami Yugi: Okay, I trust you.

(Yami Yugi hands it to her.)

Mindy: Thank you. You are doing the world a good deed.

_Mindy vanishes without a trace. Yugi comes back to his senses with no memory of what happened_

Yugi: What was I doing here?

(Sees that he has the Millennium Puzzle back)

Yugi: My Millennium Puzzle is back with me. Oh well, whatever it was, I'm sure I'll remember it sometime later.

(Yugi leaves not realizing Ryori's soulless corpse sat right across from him. As the door closes, Ryori's body turns to dust and blows away with the wind.)

Ch. 1 End

To be continued…!

_**HEY HEY HEY! **_It's question time! Remember Gaming Hour fans, this question has a 1 week time limit! I know you Gaming Hour fans have probably wanted to ask me this and you've probably been demanding it, so here's the question of the week:

"**DO YOU THINK MAI AND IIMA SHOULD CONFRONT THEIR PARENTS ABOUT IIMA'S 'QUESTIONABLE LIVING CONDITIONS' FOR THE PAST 24 YEARS?"**

Send your answer by messaging me or by a review. On 11/19/11 at exactly 12:00 midnight, this question poll will end and I'll be ready for the next chapter. See you soon!

_(A/N: No actually people were killed by zombies in the making of this chapter)_


	2. To Whom Mai Parents May Concern

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

Disclaimers are in effect! If they went away like Magic and Trap Cards, I'd be able to makes money off this (eh, maybe..)

(A/N: drfanmailover point this out to me in reviews but the reporter girl's name is actually Carly from YGO 5D's. Sorry for the mix up)

NOTE: THIS IS A VERY CONTROVERSIAL CHAPTER! PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED BY THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER.

(Yami Bakura is coming out of the little demon's room when he spots some individual putting Christmas decorations up. Camula turns around. She's actually dressed in a woman's Santa suit)

Yami Bakura: What's with this?

Camula: Oh, just decorating for the holidays.

(Yami Bakura sweat drops)

Skull Servant is seen falling off the house outside with the Christmas lights and you can hear the sounds of bones breaking outside

Ch. 2

To Whom Mai Parents May Concern…

Iima is sitting by the window as she watches the rain fall. She seems rather… (well…) …distant than usual. She hasn't budged from that spot since last week. She's eaten very little and hasn't slept much. She just has that vacant, distant look for almost a week…

Sometimes I wanna ask her what's on her mind but I'm afraid I might already know…

"Are you okay?" I ask my sister. She glares at me with those vacant, distant eyes for a moment… Then Iima asks me something that still haunts my very thoughts: "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

I stood there shocked… Mother and Father as I remember (and I still do today); ignored me almost my entire life and only viewed me as an accessory. I hated it… Is a parents love too much to ask for?

I thought I left this behind me after I turned 21...

(Cue flashback)

-Valentine Mansion, 3 years earlier-

_Mai: Mother. Father. I am leaving you._

_Mother: You are? But whatever for, dearie?_

_Mai (angry): **DON'T YOU "DEARIE" ME! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY!**_

_Father: Why you ungrateful little brat!_

_Mother: Cervantes, try to control you temper…_

_Cervantes: **YOU SHUT UP, APRIL! I'M GONNA KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT BRAT OF OURS!**_

_April: Be reasonable. How do you expect us to have Mai be the heiress of the Valentine Estate if you go and beat her._

_Cervantes: (growls) Fine… Consider yourself lucky that you are a vital accessory to the Valentine name._

_Mai: **THIS IS WHY I AM LEAVING YOU! I AM NOT AN ACESSORY! I AM AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN!**_

_April: Well, you have our credit card so if you need anything for you new place, you're more than welcome to use it. Now about-_

_Cervantes: "Her?" Throw that scrap girl a few hundred dollars for her "limited expense." Not that she's gonna need it anyway!_

(end flashback)

I still can't understand what Father meant by- **_OH… MY… GOD… _**Don't tell me they didn't-

Iima: Look, Sisi… Rain stopped.

(A rainbow shines throw the window…)

"Iima… You wanna know where mum and dad are at, right?" I asked Iima. Iima smiles a bit. "Can we?" she asks. "Just be prepared for whatever happens. And be on your best behavior." I tell her. _I wanna know why they locked you up for 24 years! **I HAVE TO KNOW! HOW COULD THEY BE SO CALLOUS TO DO SOMETHING THAT LOW!**_ I thought bitterly as I bit my lip in anger.

Iima asked if she can dress like me. I figured: 'How else am I gonna get my press my parents into talking?' So I agreed. Good thing I parked in the parking garage. My car would have smelled like wet leather…But as I go to get my car out, a cloaked figure approached me. The same cloaked persona that looked a hell of a lot like that damned Pharaoh!

"What do **_YOU WANT_** Pharaoh?" I demanded. The figure just stood there. "Pharaoh?" it asked me. "My name ain't Pharaoh, bra. My name is Enigma!" the figure replied.

"Enigma?" I pressed. He vanished. And the next thing I know he's right behind me with a bouquet of red roses. "The one and only." it replied as it handed me the rose bouquet. Now I will be the first to tell you that I felt rather embarrassed (the good kind of embarrassed that you get when someone does something romantic for a girl).

"For you, my dear." Enigma spoke. "Oh… Thank you…" I said a bit flustered. "I'm really a nice guy at heart and I wanna help you deal with 'that problem' you have." he answered. Who knows? Maybe Enigma really is a nice person. If he went out the way to over hear what was said in my apartment, maybe he's just a sweetie looking for love in the wrong places (namely the Gaming Group).

I remember hearing Enigma saying this multiple times before he opens up to me: "I can't let this one go unpunished…"

He told me everything… From when Iima was born to when they locked her away…

My eyes just went into tears. You could say I look like one of those really emotional teary eyed girls from _Sailor Moon _about now…

Enigma clutched me: "Do everything I told you, and you'll walk away the better person." Then I felt Enigma kiss me on my lips… "You'll thank me for that later." he spoke. I grabbed my hankie out of my pocket and just like that, Enigma was gone…

(Meanwhile at the top of the parking lot building)

Pharaoh, Aileen, and Carly are watching as Iima gets into her sister's car. Then Mai drives off.

Aileen: Should we follow?

(Pharaoh glares at the streets for a moment)

Carly and Aileen had no idea what was on his mind. A dark portal appear from behind them and out comes Raphael and Valon.

"How can we assist you Pharaoh?" Raphael asks as he cracks his knuckles. "Follow Mai Valentine's car." Pharaoh snarls. "You serious? I wan nutin' to do wid dat!" Valon spoke out rather nervously. "It's not Mai I'm concerned for. It's her sister Iima!" Pharaoh barked at Valon.

"Oh, ol' Iima huh? Trust me that will be no problem." Raphael smirks as he cracks his knuckles and flips out his shades. "You sure about this?" Valon asked. "That traitor convinced Mai to confront her parents. We cannot allow Iima to find her origin. It would be a disaster for the Gaming Group." Pharaoh smirked.

Carly: We may need her at some point. Remember, Goodwin still is trying to take control of the Gaming Group?

Aileen: Carly's right, honey. She'll find out eventually. It's better she know the truth…

Pharaoh smirked under his cloak. "Okay, dear. But still follow her. I know what Cervantes will pull…"

Raphael: Understood, boss.

(Raphael and Valon jumped a very long distance and landed in Raphael's motorcycle)

Raphael: Let's roll!

-Valentine Mansion-

The estate guard was asleep at his post (as usual) so I made sure to wake him. **_"WAKE UP YOU SLACKER!" _**I barked as I slapped him right across the face. Iima giggled, but the guard started sputtering.

*: Oh, Mistress Mai… I am so sorry! Please don't dock me of my pay!

Mai: I forgive you Farnsworth. Now let us in. I wanna see Mother and Father.

Farnsworth: Yes, of course. But I'd be careful in there. Master Cervantes is rather grouchy.

Mai: I should have figured.

Farnsworth let us in and I parked the car. I could tell Iima was happy to see mum and dad. But I don't think that will last long. I know how callous our parents **_REALLY ARE._**

The butler, Mr. Boilsworther; was shocked to even see me. He even told me how much more gorgeous I got since he last saw me. He actually was talking to Iima when he said that. She actually glared at him with that "I don't understand you" look. Then again, I can hardly blame her.

"Who you old guy?" Iima asked Mr. Boilsworther. I actually had explain to Iima that he was the butler of the house. I more or less told her that Mr. Boilsworther oversees the house and takes care of certain chores in the house.

Anyway, I had no way of knowing this but I few pests I dealt with a long time ago, had just pulled into the driveway.

Then I got to my father's chambers. The room look desolate and burned up a bit. What happened while I was gone? And where's Mother? I actually heard what was the mix of a groan and disembodied grunt.

"Father? Are you in here?" I yelled out. I heard someone sat something… Mother had come in. She was in rags. "Mother? What happened?" I asked her. Iima glared at mother. "Why you lock me?" Iima asked very aggressiveness I thought I'd never hear.

Mother just looked over at us…

She knelt down to this thing as if she was an obedient zombie slave. That thing…? It was my father, but now as the living dead.

Cervantes: YOU BRING ME THOSE UNGRATEFUL GIRLS OF OURS!

Iima glared at my mother and father. I knew she was angry.

Iima (angry): **_WHY YOU LOCK ME?_**

Father glared at Iima and myself. He had that evil smile he had 3 years ago when I left the Valentine Mansion.

Cervantes: BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONLY THING STOPPING ME FROM MY EVOLUTION! TO BECOME THE ULTIMATE UNDEAD! THE MINUTE YOU WERE BORN I FELT A SHARP PAIN IN MY LIFE FORCE. I HAD TO FIND A WAY TO KEEP YOU OUT OF THE PITCURE SO THAT O COULD BECOME THE MOST UNSTOPPABLE FORCE IN HISTROY!

Mai (angry): **_THAT'S A DAMN LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU LOCKED HER UP BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRIAD OF HER! YOU WERE AFRAID OF WHAT SHE WOULD BECOME!_**

Cervantes: HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT WOMAN OUT OF DOMINO ASYLUM, ARPIL! I PAID GOOD MONEY TO KEEP HER LOCKED AWAY!

Iima screams in horror. I glanced and I saw something so horrible it sicken me just to think about it. He locked my mother's soul in a mirror. No wonder she couldn't say anything.

Mai: How cruel can you possibly be?

My demon of a father just sat there and laughed at Iima's horror. But something was happening to Iima. She was seething. Seething as I thought I never would see again… Iima started changing. She body was being swallowed by darkness. I think she was transforming into some strange entity that I've never seen before.

She looked like a human shadow with yellow eyes, insect antennas and razor sharp claws. She hissed so fiercely that the Valentine Mansion shook. It finally hit me. That was what my father was afraid of.

Whatever this entity was, or is, this was what my father was afraid of… I gave him the most hateful glare that I've only given to few people. "You see this Cervantes? This thing that Iima transformed into? This was what you were afraid of. The only person to stand in your was of immortality." I said bitterly.

I took one last look and spoke my last words to what would be my father: "I'm not responsible for what my sister will do to you. You've only yourself to blame for this…"Iima attacked my father and mauled him. Then she would slash off his head. When that anger boiled down, Iima reverted back to her normal self, but fell asleep in the process. My mother's soul came out of the mirror and back into her body.

My mother started to wake up. When she saw me and Iima, all she could do is hug us both…I forgive my mother… She wasn't at fault for my upbringing, her choice in men is the only thing she did wrong. I later found out that mum had placed Iima in Domino Asylum because she knew Iima would be safe from my former devil of a father. In fact, mum and myself decided not to tell Iima about what happened with our former demon of a father. Maybe I'll tell her when Iima when she becomes a mother herself…

Ch. 2 End!

To be continued…!

Krusty the Klown: **_HEY HEY! _**Gather 'around round readers, it's time for another question for the Gaming Hour fans to answer!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown's theme music plays in the background)

Krusty the Klown: Now the question has a 1 week time limit, so mark your calendars because at exactly midnight on December the 11th, this chapter's time limit expires so here it is:

**"DO YOU THINK ENIGMA IS GOOD OR BAD?"**

Krusty the Klown: Now send your thoughts and comments by messaging or by comments to answer this question! And remember kids; Today's valuable lesson is this: Never put your twin son or daughter in the Mental Hospital, for it will bite in ways you can't imagine.

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown them plays in the background)


	3. The Venus Comb

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

I'm not making money off this… Oh yeah, F**K SOPA!

Camula: Where were you, bat cakes?

Yami Bakura: On Winter Break, like you!

Camula (raises and eyebrow): What's with you all the sudden?

Yami Bakura (quietly): I have to come back here with you…

Camula: Pardon?

Yami Bakura: **_NOTHING! _**Damn witches coven… I got stuck in traffic 'cause of them…

(walks away from her-)

Camula: Are you forgetting something, dear?

(Yami Bakura groans under his breath. He kisses her)

Camula: That didn't kill you, now did it…

Yami Bakura (blushes, thinking): _I died inside…_

Ch. 3

The Venus Comb

Oh what a disaster this was… Let me tell you, there is nothing worse than a bad hair day… Well maybe an **_EXTREMLY BAD HAIR DAY!_**

(pan outside the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. A girl's horrified scream is heard)

* (horrified): **_WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?_**

(film stops, record scratching sound is heard)

Hey, hold on! What's with major rush here? That's for a bit later… You can start at the end of a story…Oh, I should tell you my name… It's Jasmine. No I'm not from that Aladdin movie before you even ask! I actually broke this horrific story. It may sound strange to you, but all this started with a comb…

-Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm, 24 hours earlier-

(Knock x3)

My friends, Alexis opens the door and Chazz is standing there with a package. "Can I help you, Chazz?" Lexi asks with her usual stern tone of voice. "Package for you. You want it or not?" he asks her with a bit of sarcasm. Lexi smacks him in the face and takes the package into her dorm room.

"Douchebag…" she mutters under her breath.

Lexi goes into her old room and opens the package. It's a very strange looking comb. It has the look of an underwater comb from various myths and legends. She reads who it's from.

"TO: ALEXIS RHODES FROM: AN ADMIRER DO NOT RETURN TO SENDER! YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Lexi shrugs off the "You'll be sorry part". She's very intrigued by it, yet has no idea what sort of person sent her the gift. So Lexi comes to my dorm room and has me look at it.

I have to tell you, I've never seen anything like it in my life.

Jasmine: This is lovely… Who sent it to you?

Alexis: If I knew don't you think I'd tell you?

That's when my dorm mate Mindy comes by.

Mindy: I bet you that Alexis has a secret admirer. I smell a boyfriend coming your way.

(Alexis face palms herself)

Jasmine: It's not that bad. I mean, you're The Girl That Every Chick Hates With The Boobs Every Guy **_WANTS!_** Jaden included!

Alexis (sarcastically): Thanks, Jaz. I love you too…

Meanwhile not too far away…

-Duel Academy Pier-

A cloaked figure skulks his way onto the pier and changes his shape to a handsome man

*: My comb should be arriving at the Girl's Blue Dorm very shortly… Once she uses the comb, she'll never look the same again!

None of us knew at the time, but Lexi had an enemy… An enemy that nobody would see coming…

-Later that night. New Slifer Red Dorm, Lexi's Room-

Alexis was brushing her hair… She looked at the comb that mysterious someone sent her as a gift. That's when a dark portal came out of nowhere. And a few seconds later, a very handsome man came out. Lexi blushed at the sight of him.

Alexis (blushes, flustered): I'm sorry may I help you?

(the man looks at her)

* (English accent) : Sorry, I must have dislocated my portal. I was trying to Obelisk Blue Dorm, but I didn't realize that there were two in this place.

Alexis giggles a bit

Alexis: You're actually in the New Slifer Red Dorm.

*: Really? I'm that far away?

Alexis: See for yourself.

(he steps outside)

*: Then my portal skills need worked on a bit more. Not to insult you, but this looks like an porter john with a deck. Still, I suppose it's not what it is on the outside that counts…

Alexis: We renovated.

They go back inside Alexis' Dorm. He notices the strange comb.

"Pardon me for intruding, but I couldn't help but notice this comb here." he comments. "Someone mailed me it today. Though, I've no idea who sent it…" Alexis replies.

"Oh, an admirer eh? Someone rag tag fellow must have his eye on you." the man smirks with a "someone likes you" kind of look. "So the legend goes…" she dryly replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know what this is don't you?" he asks her.

"Enlighten me…" She dryly says.

"This my friend, is the legendary Venus Comb. Apparently, (if my books are correct); if a woman brushes her hair with it once, it'll double it's growth in a day. Brush it twice, it triples within a day. Brush it three times-" "Let me guess, 4 times the amount of growth?" Alexis interrupts. "-Well, actually…" he says with a bit of a sinister grin, "You ever read Rupunzel?" he asked her.

"Where are you going with this…?" she asks him very suspiciously.

"Well, you'll be a living Rupunzel if you brush it 3 times in a row." he says. This may have brightened her night.

"I'll try it out!" she exclaims. "I stayed a bit too long. Tell me where to get to Obelisk Blue Dorm?" the man asks her. "I'm going to the Girl's Dorm anyway, I'll take you there." Alexis explains as she grabs the Venus Comb. "Thank you, milady." he utters with such kindness.

(meanwhile, outside the Abandoned Blue Dorm)

Aileen's ears twicth. "Honey, I'm sensing some trouble." Aileen tells Pharaoh. He uncloaks for a moment. "What is it, Alieen?" Pharaoh asks her.

Alieen's ears continue to twitch as she tries to make out the disturbance. "I think it's coming from the Girl's Obelisk Dorm." she tells him.

Pharaoh cloaks himself.

"No doubt that damn Goodwin is behind this." Atem snarls. "What do you think he's up to?" Alieen asks as her ears finally calm down. "If I know him, this is another one of his torture schemes." Atem snarled again.

-Girl's Blue Dorm-

Alexis brushes her hair with the Venus Comb. But some horrible was to unveil itself…

(pan outside the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm. Lexi's horrified scream is heard)

Her hair started falling off her scalp

Alexis (horrified): **_WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?_**

By the time Alieen and Atem got to the dorm, it was too late. Alexis was on her knees crying as such a horrible fate happened to her.

But outside the Girl's Dorm…

(the man changed his shape. It was none other than Lazar in disguise. Lazar dials a number on his cell phone)

Lazar: Mission Accomplished. I got Alexis' hair sample and the plan went without a hitch. By the time Pharaoh and Alieen figure it out, they'll be too late.

Goodwin (on Cell Phone): Excellent work Lazar. RTHQ at once!

A dark portal emerges. Lazar goes in and leaves no trace of himself… Or so he thinks…

A cloaked figure picks up a strand of hair left behind by Lazar. The figure uncloaks. Her face is cover by her darkish blonde hair, the only thing you can see is a reddish violet eye and she looks mad as hell!

She says not a word but clenches the her fist, bites her lip and is seething with anger…

Ch. 3 End!

To be continued!

Krusty the Klown: **_HEY HEY! _**Gather 'around round readers, it's time for another question for the Gaming Hour fans to answer!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown's theme music plays in the background)

Krusty the Klown: Now the question has a 1 week time limit, so mark your calendars because at exactly midnight on January the 15th, this chapter's time limit expires so here it is:

**"WHAT DO THINK GOODWIN IS PLANNING?"**

Krusty the Klown: Now send your thoughts and comments by messaging or by comments to answer this question! And remember kids; Today's valuable lesson is this: If the package says: "Don't return to sender", do yourself a favor and return the package to the federal post office to avoid baldness!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown them plays in the background)

Yami Bakura: Who hired this moron…?


	4. The New Kid in School

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

I'm **NOT** breaking the copyright laws!

Yami Bakura (bitterly): I hope you enjoy this! You have no idea what I went through to get this!

(1 month earlier, Yami Bakura could be seen running away from a mob of crazy fan girls while trying to get into Hot Topic)

She unwraps it and it's a pair of black leather pants

Camula: Black leather? These make me think of my days in the rebellious coven in my high school days.

Yami Bakura: You were in a coven?

Camula: I was, but I had to leave… I had-

(Camula has a bitter hateful look on her face)

Yami Bakura: I'll be in the toilet…

Ch. 4

The New Kid in School

You think Syrus wasn't the kind of guy to get himself-

(record scratching sound)

I'm **_WAAAAY_** too far ahead. As the great Pharaohs of old once said to the pyramid builders: "Better start from the top." Wait, you wanna know who I am? I'm Duke Devlin. A master game designer and high school student.

I broke the story about a month ago. It was ironically supposed to be a school project, but it turned into something worse than anyone would think.

It was at Duel Academy that this strange tale of friendship and betrayal happened.

About a month ago, a young kid named Syrus Truesdale was having some major issues.

*: **_OUTTA THE WAY!_**

*: **_MAKE WAY FOR HIRUTANI AND USHIO!_**

Yeah, you see those muscle-headed morons? The 6'8" guy is Ushio Trudge the worst of the worst. He make Bully Ray look like a pushover. And the other one is Hirutani. Now he's a guy that Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor had a history of issues in the past.

Hirutani and Ushio stop right at Syrus Truesdale. "I don't want any trouble." Syrus pled.

Ushio grabbed Syrus by the collar. Hirutani cracked his knuckles. "Don't want trouble?" Hirutani smirked. "Too bad! You got trouble!" Ushio barked as he punched Syrus in the face. To add insult to injury, Hirutani kicked poor Syrus below the belt making Syrus scream in agony.

They soon walk away, laughing at his pain.

Syrus sits up, still in a bit of pain. That's when a kid soon walked up to him.

*: Those guys just never learn, until someone makes them.

Syrus: Who are you? I've never seen you before.

*: Shark. Shark Castle. I'm new around here.

Syrus may in fact realized that both him and Shark may have a common enemy. "So how do you know those guys?" Syrus asked Shark.

"I've heard of them. Only thing was, I didn't know they came here." Shark replied.

Syrus: I'm Syrus Truesdale by the way.

Shark: Figured. You may be Zane's brother, but you my friend; are no Zane Truesdale.

Syrus: Well, my mom says I got the looks…

Shark walked towards the window. "I got an offer you can't refuse." Shark started. The school bell rang. **_"DAMN! I'M GONNA BE LATE! DR. CROWLER WILL GIVE ME DETENTION FOR SURE!"_** Syrus panicked and sped off.

-3 hours later, New Slifer Red Dorm-

Jaden was looking through his deck, when Syrus came in. "Hirutani and Ushio give you trouble?" Bastion asked. "Man, when are those guys gonna learn?" Alexis asked while she brushed her hair. It grew back thanks to Enigma coming by 3 days after that incident.

(A/N: See previous chap for details)

Syrus: I'm thinking about fighting them!

Everyone had a look of shock on their face.

"That's not a smart idea." Jaden said. "Syrus, that's the worse thing you can do." Alexis added. "Not to mention that you are no John Cena." Bastion bluntly added. "If the dweeb wants to get himself killed, let him. But I get dibs on the mini Foreman grill." Chazz said. **_"CHAZZ!" _**Alexis barked.

Nightfall soon came.

Syrus sat on the beach contemplating on what he was gonna do with the Ushio-Hirutani problem he has, when out of nowhere, Shark appeared. "My offer still is on the table, Syrus." Shark asked. "What do you have in mind?" Syrus asked. "I take care of your problem, and I'll grant your wish." Shark explained.

Syrus realized that the annual Academy Dance was in less than 6 days. So why not have his wish for-

Syrus: Okay, I'll take it. But I should tell you my wish before you go and do whatever it is you want to do.

Shark: 'Kay. Tell me what it is.

Syrus: See, the Academy Dance is in less than 6 days and I want to take Alexis Rhodes to the dance. But I also wanted to start working out and-

Shark: Hold on! I said _**A WISH!** _Let's start out small. I'll get you the girl and I'll take care of your problem Only thing is, you'll be in my debt and I'll want you to help me after I deal with those thugs.

Syrus agreed and both shook on it.

-The Next Day-

Hirutani and Ushio were skulking around the Slifer area. Hirutani soon went flying into a tree. Ushio and Hirutani soon found themselves flying onto the beach where they found what appeared to be Shark's dead body. They fled into the sea, never to be seen again.

Shark told him the dirty deed was done. And later at school, Alexis decided to go to the dance with Syrus.

But when rumors started spreading like wildfire, nobody knew what to make of Ushio and Hirutani not coming back to Duel Academy. **_EVER!_**

Syrus said not a word about Shark and his deal.

Syrus was in the bathroom washing his hands when a dark portal appeared out from behind him. And out came Pharaoh and his wife Aileen Lao. And Pharaoh was **_NONE TOO HAPPY!_**

Pharaoh grabbed Syrus by the collar and slammed him against the bathroom wall.

Pharaoh (angry, as Triple H): **_YOU IMBECILE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU MADE A PACT WITH?_**

_**"YOU BROUGHT A GIRL IN HERE?" **_Syrus asked a bit embarrassed.

"Easy with him honey… He doesn't know the truth about him." Aileen spoke as the voice of reason. Pharaoh snarled as he let Syrus go. "First off, I'm his wife." Aileen spoke.

Aileen: And second, that boy Shark; he's been dead for over 15 years. And he's like no other child. He's extremely dangerous.

Syrus: **_DEAD?_**

Syrus fled. "I think he took it well." Pharaoh said. "Someone had to tell him." Aileen spoke. "Honestly, I don't know what you are getting at?" Pharaoh spoke with a bit of sarcasm. "Funny man you are." Aileen smirked as she kissed his cheek.

-Hallway-

Syrus looked and looked and finally saw, that in fact, Shark had lived 15 years earlier. That's when Shark came out of no where again. "So you know my story now." Shark spoke. **_"GET AWAY!"_** Syrus yelled as he ran away.

Shark snarled.

-Academy Dance Night-

Syrus put on his Slifer Red suit and just when he was about ready to get Alexis, the power went out. And soon found himself in some dark, dank building.

He heard some guys laughing, doing some sort of funny business. Not the "ha ha" kind of funny either. Syrus stumbled onto the boiler room and saw Shark in a cage with Vivian Wong and Flip messing with him. Shark saw Syrus. "Help me!" Shark pled to Syrus.

"No one is gonna help a loser like you!" Vivian gawked as she laughed at him. "But look on the Flip Side, at least we can mess with you for however long Goodwin wants us to." Flip snickered. "You're Flip Side jokes are getting old. Get yourself a decent writer for God's Sake." Vivian snarled at Flip.

Vivian and Flip started arguing like school children.

Vivian: If you think my butt looks big in this China dress, say something.

Flip: It's not my fault you have meaty thighs.

Vivian (angry): **_OH! I SEE HOW IT IS! YOU THINK I HAVE THOSE CHUN-LI THIGHS?_**

Flip: But you can kick people's heads off with those thunder thighs.

Vivian (angrier, like LeShawna): **_THAT DOES IT! I'M GONNA KICK YOU ASS! NOBODY DISSES VIVI'S THIGHS!_**

Syrus snuck by them while they were arguing. Syrus let him out, but Shark tossed Syrus in and slammed the cage door shut. Shark snuck by the arguing duo. Syrus tried to escape but the darkness swallowed him whole.

-Dance Room-

Alexis waited patiently. Maybe he's just a bit late. Alexis thought. Shark soon came. "Hey, you alone?" Shark asked. "I'm waiting for a friend." Alexis replied.

"Syrus is kind out for the moment." Shark said as Syrus soon appeared out of no where.

**_"I'M RIGHT HERE ALEXIS!"_** Syrus yelled. But it was like nobody could hear him.

As soon as Shark asked her to dance, it finally struck Syrus: **_"SHARK STOLE MY LIFE!"_**

Ch. 4 End!

TO BE CONTINUED!

Krusty the Klown: **_HEY HEY! _**Gather 'around round readers, it's time for another question for the Gaming Hour fans to answer!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown's theme music plays in the background)

Krusty the Klown: Now the question has a 1 week time limit, so mark your calendars because at exactly midnight on March the 10th, this chapter's time limit expires so here it is:

**"WHERE DOES PHARAOH AND ALIEEN GO FROM HERE?"**

Krusty the Klown: Now send your thoughts and comments by messaging or by comments to answer this question! And remember kids; Today's valuable lesson is this: Be careful what you wish for… Because not only will it come true, you may end up in a cage **_FO' LYFE!_**

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown them plays in the background)

Yami Bakura: Seriously, who hired this moron?


	5. The Carcass

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures  
>By: DMEX<br>_If you are reading this, that means I don't own anything!_

(sounds of screaming girls are heard while Yami Bakura is in the bathroom)

_toilet flushes/door bashes open_

Mystic Clown: We got a problem, sir!

Yami Bakura (angry): _**WHAT PROBLEM?**_

Mystic Clown: See for yerself!

_opens the curtains a bit and a mob of boy crazy, sex crazed screaming fan girls are outside_

Mystic Clown: We're working around the clock to get them out of here!

Yami Bakura: You better if you know what's good for you!

Ch. 5  
>The Carcass<p>

This is not for the faint of heart…

(a skeletal carcass is laying on Duke Devin's bed)

Duke (terrified): **_HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?_**

Ooh…! Scandalous! Me? I love a good scandal. Now, I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you that I covered this story for the Domino Inquirer. I know: "How did this happen?" I'll tell you everything I know happened.

-1 week earlier, Dark Clown Game Shop, Duke's Office-

"Man, I am swamped with paperwork!" Duke complained as he cracked his knuckles.

"You better get cracking on it." Duke's father said as he adjusted his clown mask that hid his disfigured face.

"Did you just happen to say that because I cracked my knuckles? Real funny, Dad." Duke spoke rather sarcastically. "Come on, son! You walked my right into that one!" Mr. Devlin complained. "I'm not in the mood for jokes. I have paperwork to do and not to mention I have to hit the Bingo Hall for GXV training!" Duke barked.

"Well, okay, son. But don't procrastinate. Or the Lady in Red will a-coming to look for ya." Mr. Devlin warned.

Duke: Oh, please! Not that story again!  
>Mr. Devlin: Well, don't say I didn't warn ye…<p>

Mr. Devlin soon left. Better for him ta learn the hard way, I guess… Mr. Devlin thought to himself.

Hours went by… Duke was so aggravated by the paperwork that he left early. Duke hit the Bingo Hall and trained his ass off. And when he went to start his car-

(car sputters)

Duke: Start; damn you! I just passed inspection last week!

(Car sputters again)

Duke saw that his gas gauge was at empty. "Shit! I forgot to get gas!" Duke snarled. "Good thing I remembered to bring gas in my trunk." Duke suddenly remembered.

He got out of his car and popped the trunk open. Got the gas trunk and filled it up by himself. That's when the familiar dark portal shown up from out of no where.

Aileen walked out.

Aileen: Need any help.  
>Duke: I think I got it. Thanks though.<p>

Aileen: It's not good for you to be out at this time of night.

Duke scoffed. "Is that crook gonna come after me or something?" Duke sarcastically replied. "I hope you aren't referring to my husband!" Aileen barked. "Didn't even know you were married." Duke commented as he put the gas tank back in the trunk and closed it.

Aileen giggled a bit. "What now?" Duke asked a bit aggravated. "You're cute when your angry. " Aileen pointed out.

He was about to show his ripped body off when she suddenly was no where to be seen.

Duke: Guess she couldn't handle "Big Sexy" Duke Devlin. Oh, well… Her loss. Though she is a married woman…

That's when a womanly figure in the darkness walked right towards him.

_She came back… But I better watch myself, I don't want her hubby coming after me._ Duke thought. It was actually Camula, though she was dressed in a winter jacket, a grey skull cap and a crimson red scarf was around her neck.

Camula: Excuse me darling, but my car is broke down and I have no means of getting around.

Duke had no reason not suspect anything wrong, except that she was wearing winter clothes in the middle of March. "Hop in. I'll take you to where ever you want." Duke replied as he opened the door for her. "Thank you, kind sir." Camula replied as she got in.

"I'll be back. I need to wash my hands. I just put gas in the car." Duke said. "Okay… I'm not going anywhere." Camula said. Duke went back inside the Bingo Hall to do just that. When he came back out, he got in the car.

"Where to?" Duke asked her. "May I stay with you for the night. I had a serious problem with my boyfriend." Camula spoke again. Duke once again had no reason to suspect anything wrong. So he took her to his game shop and never asked her anything about this relationship of hers. Maybe not the best time to do that.

Duke took Camula's jacket to the nearest closet. She had this lovely crimson red dress on. Camula clutched Duke and looked at him in a rather seductive way.

And when she asked him to let her sleep in the same bed as him, he obeyed like a love sick puppy. Camula kissed him a few times. When Duke woke up the next morning-

(Duke screams in horror)

A woman's skeletal carcass was laying on Duke's bed. Duke was scared out of his freakin' mind.

Duke (horrified): _**HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?**_

This was like waking up to a living nightmare. Not to mention, he had to explain this strange mishap to the police. In the end, the strange case of the skeletal carcass was taken up by the Government, not to be released to the public masses. **_EVER!_**

Ch. 5 End  
>TO BE CONTINUED!<p>

Krusty the Klown: **_HEY HEY!_** Gather 'around round readers, it's time for another question for the Gaming Hour fans to answer!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown's theme music plays in the background)

Krusty the Klown: Now the question has a 2 week time limit, so mark your calendars because at exactly midnight on April the 29th, this chapter's time limit expires so here it is:  
><strong>"WHAT WILL BE AILEEN'S MOST CHALENGING CASE?"<strong>

Krusty the Klown: Now send your thoughts and comments by messaging or by comments to answer this question! And remember kids; Today's valuable lesson is this: If you slack off on your paper work, expect bad things to happen to ya.

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown them plays in the background)

Yami Bakura (angry): _**SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHO HIRED THIS GUY! OR SOMEONE'S GETTING FIRED!**_!


	6. It's Only a Nightmare

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

None of this is mine.

A/N: Before we get started on this chap, drfanmailover if you are reading this (and I know you are): STOP LEAVING FREAKIN' REVIEWS AND SPAMMING MY REVIEW PAGES! I'VE HAD IT! I THOUGHT NOTHING OF IT AT FIRST, I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU LIKE MY WORKS (MAYBE A BIT TOO MUCH) BUT NOW IT'S GETTING RATHER ANNOYING! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN; I WILL REPORT YOU! IT'S UNFAIR TO OTHER NON-WRITERS THAT I HAVE TO LEAVE MY REVIEWS OFF TO THEM TO KEEP YOU AWAY! So a bit of advice to ya feller: Get yerself a fanficton account AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

(the fan girls are still outside. They haven't left in 2 months)

Yami Bakura: I thought you said you were working on it?

Mystic Clown: We are! But nothing seems to be working!

Yami Bakura: You tried Exploding Kuriboh?

Producer (in the background): Not in the budget, **_DUDE!_**

Camula: Allow me darling.

Camula opens the door and reveals her horrible scary face and hisses at them. The fan girls scream in terror and flee. Camula closes the door

Camula: I did what you **_IMBECILES_** couldn't do in 2 months!

Camula storms out. Door slams shut

Yami Bakura: Grouch much, woman?

Mystic Clown: And they say our show is weird… Yeesh…

(Yami Bakura puts a paper bag on Mystic Clown's head)

Ch. 6

It's Only a Nightmare…

-2 months ago-

(girl screams)

Mai busts the door down in Iima's room in a panic. Iima is shaking in a cold sweat and rocking in a fetal position.

"Oh, my God; Iima are you okay, sweetie?" Mai asked as she hugged her terrified sister. Iima broke down and cried. Mai had a very good (and obvious idea) as to what happened.

Mai: Another nightmare?

Iima uttered the strangest thing yet.

Iima: Blurred *sob* vision! Rainbow *sob* trousers!

Yeh, it was this very bizarre comment 2 months ago that started this mess. (And get this, it wasn't even Iima's fault to begin with.) That strange cryptic comment was one of **_THE MOST_** bizarre things I've ever heard, but it haunted Iima for almost 62 nights.

I'll be the first to admit, I had no clue what to make of this… I'll even admit that I; **_MAI SARAH VALENTINE_**, (Yeh that's me) have had more nightmares than I'd like to forget. (I know the thoughts by now: **_UGH! IT'S ANOTHER MAI AND IIMA STORY!_**)

So I asked the age old question to Iima: "What did you just say?"

Iima just glared at me with those frightened eyes. It almost seemed to torture Iima to even repeat what she just said. (or maybe she's so disoriented, she just said something random.)

Iima: Blurred vision. Rainbow trousers.

Now I was just plain confused. Completely clueless. Thankfully for me, the sun was already up. With as much distress Iima was in, it'd be very hard to get her to go back to bed. I made Iima some breakfast and I got to thinking. Iima's words were very troubling. I don't ever remember seeing someone or something with blurred vision and rainbow trousers. I know the 48th annual circus is in town starting today.

"Iima, the circus came to town today. Would you like to go?" I asked her. Iima cringed at the very sound of it.

Mai (thinking): _That confirms one of my suspicions…_

But then again, I distinctly remember her friend Warden John back at Domino Asylum telling me about Iima's first time at the carnival.

(flashback, Domino Asylum; 3 months ago)

Warden John (Chicago accent): Yeh, Iima's had this weird fear of clowns since I took 'er ta da Carney.

Mai: Really, that bad?

Warden John lights a cigarette

Warden John: Woirse than ya think. As soon as dat clown shook her hand, she beat da tar out of 'im. I mean, really socked it to 'im. I've hoird of fear of clowns but dis is ridiculous if ya ask me.

(end flashback)

Could that be it…? Is that what's been trying to tell me? So to try to lighten the mood for her: "Is there something you'd like to do today, Iima?' she glared at me for a moment. She got up from the table and walked towards the dresser drawer.

Iima: Little ocean Sisi.

Mai: You want to go swimming? Why didn't I think of that?

Mai (thinking): _Better than her tearing up someone at the circus._

-Domino Pool-

Iima is too scared to go in the bigger pool. Thankfully, the lifeguards let Iima in the baby pool. Joey happened to be there too. Thankfully, I can have some sort of moral support.

Mai: (yawns) You would not believe the night I had.

Joey: Can't be dat bad.

Mai: It was. Iima couldn't sleep half of the night so I stayed with her until she was out. Then several hours later, Iima's terrified screams would wake me up. Iima had another nightmare.

Joey: Nyeh, wuz it da scary old dude with da chainsaw again?

I sighed with relief with that one. "Thank God it wasn't. I don't think I could handle another one of those." I said while rubbing me eyes. "Lemme guess, it wuz dat Skarman again?" Yugi asked. "I thought the same thing but it wasn't him." I told him while I put some suntan oil on my arms.

Mai: She said the weirdest thing you could even imagine.

Iima: Blurred vision. Rainbow trousers.

Joey: Dat's a foirst. Sounds ta me like she's describin' a clown who lost his glasses or somedin along dat line.

Mai: Good luck with that. What are the odds of that happening?

Joey: You'd be shocked.

Mai: Hold on a freakin' minute! Does she tell you everything?

Joey: Wha? I'm just tellin' ya if ya pay attention to what she's telling ya, ya might loirn somedin.

Well, I wished I had done just that…

-2 month later-

Which leads us to where we are…

"**_THIS NEEDS TO STOP!_**" I told her. I didn't mean to raise my tone with her, but I thought she'd shake it off in two months. I'll admit, I was a bit aggravated, but it was for my own sanity, let alone, Iima's well being that I told her.

Thankfully for me, it was only about 4 more hours until the sun went down. I sat in my room on my bed, thinking of something I could do to resolve this issue. It's been 62 nights that I barely slept. I think I'm starting to get dark circles under my eyes.

The familiar dark portal shows up in my room and out comes a cloaked figure. I figured it was Enigma at first. "Wow, ya looked like ya haven't had sleepy time in weeks." Enigma said with some sort of Deadpool reference. "It's Iima's nightmares that are keeping me up." I groaned as I sprawled on my mattress.

Enigma: May I sit?

Mai: (groans) I don't give a rat's ass.

I remember his warm hand gently stroking my face. "Have you thought of Dream Evaluation?" he asked me. "What's that?" I asked a bit worn out. "It's this weird machine that lets you go in the dreams of someone." he spoke again. He then kissed my cheek.

"Was that supposed to be a good night kiss?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Some sense a humor ya got there! **_AHEH_**, Listen here: **_WOMAN-_**" Enigma barked with another Deadpool reference.

Mai: Can you tell me where to do this dream machine thing?

Enigma held my hand. I didn't mind. His hands felt so warm and feminine. Just his touch felt good. His voice was just as calming as with touch. Just to have him with me was something I haven't felt in a long time.

I don't remember what happened after that. By the time I woke up, Iima was screaming in terror. I got up and comfort her. I held her as tight as any mother would for her child.

In the morning, I decided to tell Iima what I had planned to do. "We're going to have your dreams looked at today." Iima looked at me clueless. "We're going to see what's scaring you so you and Sisi can sleep again." I basically told her out flat.

-Meanwhile at an Undisclosed Location-

Pharaoh glared down at the city. "Is something troubling you, honey?" Aileen asked as she hugged and kissed her husband.

Pharaoh: This Dream Evaluation machine troubles me. Something isn't right about it.

Carly soon floated in. "I can check it out if you want me to?" Carly offered. Pharaoh realized he needed information about this. "I want you and Aileen to check this Dream machine out, but I want you to go as Human beings. No Genie Magic. We can't allow the outside world to know both your secrets." Pharaoh ordered.

Aileen: Are you sure about this? We don't know anything about this machine.

Pharaoh: I know that. But I can't let anything happen to Carly, our ace reporter. Especially you, Aileen. I love you too much for you to be used for evil again.

Carly: I think we can manage.

(a Dark Portal set to go to the location shows up)

Pharaoh: Take the Dark Portal I've made. Leave the Genie Earrings here. I want you to wear these ones there. They look like the Genie Earrings, but there actually a normal pair of gold hoops.

-Domino Dream Hospital-

We managed to be the second two to sign in, Aileen Lao and (I think that's Carly from Channel 9 news) that were first ahead of us.

The doctor came out and escorted us to the Dream machine.

Doctor: Okay, Iima, let's get you all hooked in so we can see what's making you go all _Jeepers Creepers_.

Iima had allowed him to strap her in. Then he gave her sleeping gas to make her sleep. A few minutes went by. The Doctor turned the machine on and a red portal showed up in the center.

"Remember Mai, you only have 1 hour. Otherwise, you'll be stuck in there for a very long time." Doctor warned me. I went in.

-Iima's Room, Dream World-

Mai: Looks normal to me.

One of Iima's disturbing drawings came out of the paper. It started yelling at me with some sort of strange talk. "I don't follow?" I said. It pulled a big pencil out of nowhere.

Drawing: (hebabab hohabble babble!)

Mai: Are you asking me to fight you?

The drawing became very angry. That's when I heard this strange shriek. The drawing went right back into his paper. Iima came in, but she was dressed like me.

Mai: Iima, there you are. I've been looking all over for you-

What was next even shocked me.

Iima (like Abyss): **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SISTER?_**

Mai: When did you learn to talk in full thoughts?

"Doesn't matter! Get out of here! Before you get burned!" Iima demanded. "No Iima, I'm here to help you." I insisted. "He's coming! **_LEAVE! WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_**" Iima screeched. "Who's coming?" I asked. A little yellow clown car with a red checkered pattern showed up.

"I told you! Now we're gonna get it!" Iima cringed.

The clown came out of his car. He was a portly looking clown and he did in fact have rainbow trousers on. Iima cringed in the corner.

Mai: This is who you were scared of?

Clown: I'm lookin' fer Iima. Seen her Mister?

Mai: I'm a girl-

Now that I get a good look at him, he's squinting. Maybe-

Mai: Iima, please come here.

Iima: **_NO! HE'S-_**

Mai: **_IIMA ISABELLE!_**

Iima reluctantly came. "What's that in yer pocket?" the clown asked her. Iima glared at her vest pocket. The clown pulled a few ribbons out, much to Iima's terrorizing displeasure. And in a short moment a pair of rainbow glasses came out.

"There's what I've been looking for." he muttered. He then put them on. "Much better." he sighed with relief. A bright light soon flooded the area as I found myself in the lab and Iima struggling to break free. As soon as she got out of the straps-

(WHACK!)

-Iima punched me. That's the thanks I get for doing this? Just remember Iima, **_IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE!_**

Ch. 6 End

TO BE CONTINUED!

Krusty the Klown: **_HEY HEY! _**Gather 'around round readers, it's time for another question for the Gaming Hour fans to answer!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown's theme music plays in the background)

Krusty the Klown: Now the question would normally have a 2 week time limit, but for the first time for the fans this question will have a 3 week time limit so mark your calendars because at exactly midnight on July 1st, this chapter's time limit expires and the question this time is a multiple choice so here it is:

**"WHICH WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**a) THE RED DRESS**

**b) ESCAPE FROM THE ARCADE OF DOOM**

**c) LOCKED AND NO WAY IN or**

**d) HOLLYWOOD HORROR AT CAMP"**

Krusty the Klown: Now send your thoughts and comments by messaging or by comments to answer this question! And remember kids; Today's valuable lesson is this: Sometimes it's best not know what someone's thinking.

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown them plays in the background)

Yami Bakura (angry): **_IS HE EVEN UNDER CONTRACT FOR THIS?_**


	7. Escape from the Arcade of Doom

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

If any of this was mine, I'd have loads and loads of money!

(Production, STAFF and various monsters are lighting firework)

Yami Bakura: Who authorized this?

Producer: 4th of July, dude. It's all legal.

Camula: I authorized it, lamb chop.

Yami Bakura (angry): **_YOU? OF ALL PEOPLE; I'D EXPECT-_**

Camula: Besides, darling; that gives us something to do while-

Yami Bakura: Oh, God. Not this again…

Camula: **_YOU'LL DO IT AND LIKE IT!_**

Yami Bakura: And if I refuse?

(Camula hangs Yami Bakura upside down over a drop 15 ft in the air of a boiling cauldron of boiling nacho cheese)

Camula: Any objections, **_FLUFFY?_**

Yami Bakura: (groans) No. I hate it you threaten me like this…

Ch. 7

Escape from the Arcade of Doom

(thunder and lightening strike)

A lone figure dressed in a pitch black poncho walks toward a particular building with iron gates blocking it's path. It stares at the building for a moment

*: So this is it huh, old friend… We spent so many years in business and after 25 years, I got terminated by a better man…

(thunder and lightening strike twice)

*: Well, this is goodbye. I hope the better man is able to keep you alive just like I did. So many memories…

Hm? Me? Well, this is Domino 90's: my arcade… Well, used to be my arcade. Tell ya what, I'm going to that warm bus stop and I'll tell ya all about what happened. Sound good?

(the lone figure walks to the bus stop. It looks a bit like an indoor city bus stop)

Okay, now. Let me tell ya what happened to me. But first, if you don't know who I am, the name is Mr. Hickory. And that building over there was Domino 90's. I thrived in the best and worst of times, but what I didn't know was that my old best friend would betray me in the worst way possible…

-Domino 90's, 3 months earlier-

Unlike many of the Pachinko Parlors, my arcade was the best in town. My building was for all ages and sizes. Think of it like a bigger version of Chuck E. Cheeses' with a bit of that old time American Dream. My building offered the best in all games, whether it was crane, skeet ball, video games and even the air hockey tables.

Why we even had our own restaurant inside the arcade. My old best friend and I built this place and we even named it. My friend's name was Gozaburo Kaiba (go figure that one out). You see, Gozaburo was the guy who was all business and very strict with the rules; while I on the other hand, just built this place and wanted to have fun with the customers just as I had when I was growing up with my family's business.

While he was concerned about just making money and never giving back, I wanted to give back to the customers and anyone else who was in need. I don't really know what had made him think like that, but I wish had known.

Domino Town had a bit of a economic crisis a few months ago, but even then; they all had the heart to visit and I made sure that they had a bit to play with, even if it wasn't much. But I can remember Gozaburo giving me the business when I did.

"Instead of pandering to these fools, you should be like me and get those grubby customers to pay up!" he'd bark at me. "Gozaburo, we have our own ways of doing business, but my way is the correct way." I asserted myself, "How do you expect them to play games let alone have a bit of food and fun if there's no money in the economy. We have enough to last us and the customers a life time."

Gozaburo: That's your problem, Hickory. You have compassion. There's no compassion in business and one day you'll learn the hard way.

As he stormed off into another part of the building, I decided to pray and seek guidance as to what I should do.

-Domino 90's CEO Office-

(A dark portal appeared)

Gozaburo: What in the hell are you doing? Who let you in here?

Pharaoh came in, dressed in his full Organization XIII-like cloak and approached his desk.

"Is that anyway to talk to the one person that is gonna help you?" he asked. "And just how do you plan to do that?" Gozaburo snarled.

Pharaoh: With this.

(hands Gozaburo a cartridge)

Gozaburo: What's this? A Game Cartridge?

Pharaoh: Good eye. You can use it to imprison the man who you consider to be your greatest business enemy.

(Gozaburo examines it a bit and by the time he was going to ask him, his guest had vanished)

Gozaburo: Well then, I know just what to do with this.

-an hour later, Domino 90's Game Room-

Hickory: So you've come to your senses?

Gozaburo: Yeah. What better way to resolve our differences than a game of _Pac-Man_? Just like old times.

Hickory: How about _Galaga_?

Gozaburo: Same bet as usual?

Hickory: You better believe it.

We walked right over to the Galaga machine when I realized- "Hang on, I forgot to get a roll of 100 yen coins." I suddenly spoke, "Won't do us any good if we have no money to play." "Take your time." he said. _Take all the time you need, because you won't ever be able to save your business now! _Gozaburo thought sinisterly.

_Gozaburo inserted the Game Cartridge in the slot hole_

I came back and I noticed a cartridge was inserted in the machine. "What's this?" I asked him. "It has my high scores on there. Remember our deal?" he asked. "Yes, quite frankly I do." I said. As soon as I put my money in the coin slot, I got sucked into the game. Next thing I know, I'm in the space ship in the Galaga machine.

"What happened?" I asked.

Gozaburo: **_I HAPPENED! _**This game cartridge has imprisoned you inside. You won't do business my way, **_NO, YOU REFUSE TO DO BUINESS MY WAY! SO NOW, I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU DELETED SO THAT I CAN TAKE THIS PLACE UNDER KAIBA CORP. AND MAKE THE NEW REGIME!_**

"A new world order, huh?" I asked calmly, "You'll never get away with it." "Who's going to know?" he asked as if he didn't believe me. "The lady standing right next to you." I said. "You're bluffing!" He snarled.

*: Actually, he's right.

That's right, my friends, luckily for me; I had a guardian angel on my side. That being Aileen Lao. "**_YOU? DIDN'T MY MEN DEAL WITH YOU?_**" he snarled at her.

"Gozaburo, time to play the game!" Aileen said as she presses the start button. Gladly for me, Gozaburo started first. And as usual, he purposely had one of his ships taken hostage. But as usual, the next player; that being Aileen capitalized on it and basically wiped him clean."

Aileen: Hang on, I'll get you out of there.

_Aileen whipped her ponytail and casts some magic an out came Mr. Hickory. However, she put Gozaburo in the game_

Hickory: sorry I have to do this old friend…

Gozaburo: You wouldn't do this ol buddy ol pal?

Aileen: He would, and he will.

One of the 8 bit aliens shot the ship and the ship blew up. Gozaburo's 8 bit scream was heard as a long beep.

-3 months later-

Which leads us to where we are… My company was bought, but by my guardian angel Aileen. I know she will take care of it just like I know when I pass on, this place will one day have the good old fashioned American Dream again…

(the bus shows up)

Hickory: My bus has arrived. How about that…

(he goes in and hands the driver the fare)

_Once Mr. Hickory sits, the driver turns toward the door, but it's really a skeleton with gleaming red eyes, and shuts the door and takes off…_

-Somewhere down the road-

_The bus has crashed and is on fire. The skeletal bus driver is seen leaving, only to reveal it's none other than Gozaburo Kaiba_

Gozaburo: What can I say, old friend, life's a bitch, ain't it?

Ch. 7 End

TO BE CONTINUED!

Krusty the Klown: **_HEY HEY! _**Gather 'around round readers, it's time for another question for the Gaming Hour fans to answer!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown's theme music plays in the background)

Krusty the Klown: Now the question would normally have a 2 week time limit, but for you the fans this question will have a 3 week time limit so mark your calendars because at exactly midnight on July 29th, this chapter's time limit expires and the question this time is a multiple choice so here it is:

**"WHICH WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**a) THE DEMON IN DISGUSE**

**b) LOST IN EGYPT'S TOMB**

**c) STOP THE MADNESS! or**

**d) BLIND DATE"**

Krusty the Klown: Now send your thoughts and comments by messaging or by comments to answer this question! And remember kids; Today's valuable lesson is this: DTA people! Don't Trust Anybody!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown them plays in the background)

Yami Bakura (angry): **_DO YOU EVEN WORK HERE?_**

Krusty the Klown: Yes, I do; Fluffy!


	8. Blind Date

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

_I'd like to say this is legally mine, but none of it is…_

A/N: First off, I'd like to say that about the previous chapter's choices; we had 1 vote for **STOP THE MADNESS!** and **BLIND DATE**. So in the interest of fairness, we had a coin toss to choose what we would have. Well, this is what won, so enjoy.

(everyone is sitting wearily on separate couches sweating profusely)

Camula (worn out): I can't believe the AC broke…

Yami Bakura: Tell me about it…

Camula (worn out): Well, Todd was supposed to get a contractor to come out here and-

Yami Bakura (angry): **_I DIDN'T MEAN LITTERALLY!_**

Producer: Hey, don't we have like a pool?

Camula: You wanna see me in my new bikini?

Yami Bakura (quietly): I do not want to see you in a bikini…

Camula: Pardon?

Yami Bakura (loudly, angry): **_I SAID I WANT TO SEE YOUR NEW BIKINI! DAMMIT WOMAN, YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!_**

(she sits on his lap and puts her arms around him)

Camula: Then I'm doing my job as your undead companion.

Ch. 8

Blind Date

(a woman wearing a pink sweatshirt with a gold wired choker on her neck approaches someone's door)

She's wearing some sort of gold wired bracelet on her wrist and has sharp nails painted with blood red nail polish

*PING DONG!*

* (over voice): So tonight was supposed to be the best night of ma life… Or so I thought…

**_(HIGH PITCHED RECORD SCRATCHING SOUND)_**

So you wanna know what happened? First off, the name is Yusei. I'm 17 years of age, formerly lived in the Domino Town PJ's (better know as the Satellite Projects.) But since I escaped and what seemed to be the end of the world, I now live in a new apartment complex.

Lemme retrace back to last week.

(flashback to last week)

I'm fixing my duel bike as usual when I'm asked this question by a lone female: "Excuse me young man, but would you be able to look at my bicycle?"

I happen to look at her and she seemed unhappy.

"Let me look at it for you." I responded. She strolls her bike in my direction. As I look at it, nothing seemed wrong until I saw the tires.

"Looks like you have a flat tire." I said. "Would you be a dear and fix that for me." she asked me. As if I'm going to tell her no. "I'll have that fixed up for you in a few minutes." I replied as I wiped the sweat and oil off my forehead with a rag.

I pumped both her tires up with my tire pump and handed her bike back to her. "Thank you kind sir," she thanked me as she left.

Just as she left, Crow came by and had some news for me.

Crow: Hey Yusei, you have a blind date.

Yusei: For God's sake, don't tell me you hooked me up with another college frat girl.

Crow: Some girl named (hang on a second I have her name written on paper.)

Yusei: You don't even remember her name?

Crow: I have to make sure I say it right, it's a bit of a strange name. Oh, here it is: Geneshia.

Back to where we started-

(present time and night)

*PING DONG!*

As I slip on a black tank top, I open the door and it appears to be a young woman with mid-dark red hair wearing a pink sweatshirt with a gold wired choker on her neck with some sort of gold wired bracelet on her wrist and has sharp nails painted with blood red nail polish.

*: Hi, are you Yusei?

Yusei: Yes I am. I take it you're Geneshia?

Geneshia: Yes I am. I'm cooking dinner at my place.

I didn't think anything of it at the time, so I got into her car and she drove to what appears to be a cabin 400 some miles away from the city.

As she unlocked the door, I couldn't help but notice there were 3 headless stone statues, apparently female. I thought it was strange, but you never know with art I guess.

-inside the cabin mansion, Foyer-

Geneshia: I'm gonna check on dinner so sit on that couch and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.

So I sat on the red couch she asked me to sit on. I didn't get a good feeling about this joint.

-Meanwhile in the cellar-

(Akiza was chained to a wall, in her bra and panties. Footsteps approaches)

Akiza (thinking): _I hope it's someone who can help me. Please don't let it be "her"…_

A headless body carrying Alexis' friend, Jasmine's head. She has a murderous smile on her face. "Please, just let me go! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Akiza pled. "I can't take that risk," Geneshia said as she put's Jasmine's head back on her headless body, "Besides, your head is almost ripe enough for me to take."

_**"NO! PLEASE RECONSIDER!"** _Akiza pleaded crying her eyes out!

_Geneshia pinched Akiza's neck_

Geneshia: Perfect!

(sticks her with a needle)

Akiza: What are you doing to me?!

Geneshia: Relax and fall asleep. It'll only hurt for a moment…

-meanwhile, back at the Foyer-

A young woman approaches Yusei. It's Aileen Lao, but she seems rather otherworldly. (wonder if it's a new gimmick for a new clothing line?) "What brings you here?" she asked me. "Blind date." I replied. "I had no idea she was starting to date men. She's becoming extremely cockier than I thought." Aileen spoke rather cryptically.

"Who Geneshia? She seems very nice." I said. Aileen quieted me for a moment. "She's not who she appears to be, her true colors are blatantly showing outside." she cryptically spoke as she vanished into thin air.

"What did she mean by that? Whatever, not gonna ruin my night out with her." I pondered.

Geneshia came back just as I said that. "Who said what?" she asked me.

Yusei: Is your house haunted? I swore I saw someone that looks like Aileen Lao come in and talk to me. Then she vanished into thin air.

Geneshia: No, nothing of the sort.

Yusei: Did you change your hair or something? It looks like the same way my friend Akiza dresses it.

Geneshia: Oh, this? I researched it and did it up in less than a few minutes.

Once again I didn't think anything of it. She led me to the dining room where what looked to be an oversized pork rind that was shaped like a heart. "What's this?" I asked. "Pork chops. I'll never understand why they always turn out like this." she said a but sheepishly.

Geneshia sat and had a bit out of her glass of white wine, when something strange would happen.

(a bit of liquid spurts out of her neck like a mini fountain)

"Oops! I'll be right back, I'm leaking for some reason!" she said while sheepishly covering her mouth, as she darted off.

_Why would you be leaking like that? _I thought. It was extremely suspicious! She's hiding something, no doubt. Or maybe just some new medical disorder…

I waited, and waited. Soon, it was very dark out and she didn't come back. So I decided to case around and try to find her, or something that could lead me into whatever it is she's hiding.

The halls seemed to last forever. It was like going up those endless stairs in _Super Mario 64_. But as I was about to give up and turn back, I saw a golden lit room. The light blinded me for only a few seconds, but I went in anyway.

What I saw, was truly disturbing.

-Geneshia's Head Cabinet Room-

Heads. Women's heads as far as my eyes could see. They all glared at me with such a somber silence. As if they thought I was an intruder. Oddly enough as I walked in there, they all watched me.

Isn't that-

-They all are wearing-

_**-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! ALL THOSE WOMEN'S HEADS ARE REAL!**_

I thought back to those female headless statues outside. I got out my cell phone (to look at the time) but I discreetly snapped a photo.

That's when I saw-

I walked over to Head Cabinet #21, it was Akiza's head in there. And right next to it was Head Cabinet #20 and #22. It makes sense now. Head #20 was the head that I saw her wearing with earlier and Head #22 was-

_**-OH HELL NO!**_

That's when a bluish-white ghost head flew down to me. It was Akiza's head.

Akiza: _Yusei, get out of here quick! Before she gets here!_

Yusei: Akiza! What happened to you?!

Akiza: _The Headless Woman kidnapped me a while ago. All I did was pass by her cabin and she stripped me down to my underwear and shackled me to the cellar walls so that she can take my head._

"So she's a headhunter who literally hunts heads!" I snarled, "The bitch lied to me!" "That's right, Yusei." I heard a singsong like voice in the background.

It was none other than The Headless Woman. She's wearing a head that has teal blue eyes, brown hair in a boy's cut and medium sized silver hoop earrings.

Geneshia: So now you know about my dirty little secret.

Yusei (very angry): **_YOU'RE SICK!_**

She walks over to Head Cabinet #4 and unlocks the door to it.

Yusei (quietly): While she's distracted, hurry to your head.

I lightly bopped her ghost head. It would fly off so quick that The Headless Woman never noticed.

The Headless Woman turned to me and reached in the back of her choker and she took off the head she was wearing and gently placed it back on the head pedestal, shut the cabinet door and locked it. She then walked over to Head Cabinet #21.

She unlocked the cabinet. I felt like I was gonna puke. I helplessly watched as she opened the cabinet door and grabbed it. She held Akiza's head and she turned and faced me. "How does it feel to be silenced by your lover's own head?" Akiza's head asked me coldly in Geneshia's own voice.

"Come here!" she snarled. I did, fearing for Akiza's head. "I want you to put your lover's head on my body!" she demanded. "You can't be serious!" I snarled.

_**"DO IT!"** _Akiza's head screeched in Geneshia's voice. She handed me Akiza's head and I had to do it.

"Now tighten it on the back of my wired choker. And be quick about it!" The Headless Woman barked. Once again, I did. The Headless Woman turns to me and smiles as if she's Akiza. "Look at it this way, your blind date happens to now be your lover, but with a new body." she sweetly spoke with a Chicago accent.

_**"NOT THIS WAY!"**_ I yelled.

_The Headless Woman pulls out a Death Dimension card and sucks Yusei's soul into it._

Headless Woman: You had your chance, but quite frankly; you can rot with the other men's soulless corpses.

Ch. 8 End

To be continued…!

Krusty the Klown: **_HEY HEY! _**Gather 'around round readers, it's time for another question for the Gaming Hour fans to answer!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown's theme music plays in the background)

Krusty the Klown: Now the question will have a 3 week time limit so mark your calendars because at exactly midnight on August 31st, this chapter's time limit expires and the question this time is a multiple choice so here it is:

**"WHICH WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**a) IMMORTALITY, SOLD IN GOLD**

**b) THE HOUSE WITH THE RED LIGHT**

**c) MY PERSONALITY HAS IT'S OWN MIND or**

**d) WHERE DOES THE TIME GO?"**

Krusty the Klown: Now send your thoughts and comments by messaging or by comments to answer this question! And remember kids; Today's valuable lesson is this: Always get to know your date beforehand, or you'll end up regretting it later.

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown them plays in the background)

Yami Bakura (angry): **_THAT WASN'T FUNNY!_**

Krusty the Klown: Blame the writer.


	9. The House With the Red Light

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

_This ain't mine. Don't sue my ass._

A/N: It's been a bit hectic for me but I got this up. There was a few votes and it was unanimous so here ya go.

Meanwhile, in the locker room…

Yami Bakura (spitefully): I can't believe that damn woman! Making me go through this!

Producer: Why you so mad?

Yami Bakura: You know damn well why I'm pissed!

Producer (like Dr. Cox): So I should get a boom box and have _Kiss the Girl _playing until you and her start making out?

Yami Bakura (like Ice Cube): **_#%&$ YOU!_**

Yami Bakura takes off his shirt

Producer: Dude, you've been workin' out?

Yami Bakura (aggravated): **_WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?!_**

Producer: Man, nobody who's built would deny a rose bath with a chick like her.

Yami Bakura: "**_THAT CHICK" HAS A NAME YOU BASTARD!_**

Producer: **_DAMN!_** You turnin' all pink an' red on me!

Yami Bakura: Keep it up, Todd. Keep it up, and you'll find out how hard this job is when your jaw is wired shut.

Ch. 9

The House With the Red Light

(Shadi glances at the strange jack-in-the-box toy sitting on the floor next to a what appears to be some sort of red light)

Shadi: Hmm? What's this?

He picks up the strange jack-in-the-box and examine it. A look of shock then appears on his face.

Shadi: **_THIS CAN'T BE! I THOUGHT THIS WAS LOCKED UP IN THE CATACOMBS_**!

Yes, I remember my first encounter with this relic and it was not a fun experience… Believe it or not, this toy is not as harmless as it looks.

-3 weeks ago, Downtown Domino-

(Bronk and Yuma have just ended their Duel. Yuma lost, as usual)

"**_AW DAMMIT!_**" Yuma yelled. "Man, Yuma; I Jabronitized your ass in less than 10 minutes!" Bronk stated removing his Duel Scouter. Yuma got in Bronk's face, "You callin' me a Jabroni?!" "Dude, you're losing Duels faster than the Cleveland Browns." Bronk stated as he got in Yuma's face.

"C'mon you guys, stop it." Torrie begged trying to keep the peace. "**_AT LEAST I DON'T ROOT FOR THE JETS!_**" Yuma shot back. "Oh, yeh?! Tebow could 86 your ass in a Duel every day of the week!" Bronk shot back. "Nice reference, genius!" Yuma sarcastically said.

Torrie: **_STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_**

(Both stopped arguing)

Just as a tear drop fell from Torrie's cheek and hit the floor, a strange light blinded them. When it stopped…

"Look Yuma." Astral pointed out to Yuma. "Is that a jack-in-the-box?" Yuma asked. Torrie and Bronk looked at it. The toy looked rather strange. Two of the sides of the box had big blue question marks with a yellow background while the other two sides had this strange bird-like jester on it. One side had a happy face while the other side had a sad face. "Check this out." Bronk said as he examined the bizarre box. "Did my tear produce that?" Torrie asked rather perplexed.

Yuma: Looks like it.

Astral: Yuma, I have a bad feeling about this.

Yuma: Chill out, Astral. What's the worst that Jack-in-the-box gonna do?

But Astral was right to be concerned because that was no ordinary toy. Nightfall was approaching and they decided to walk home. That's when they passed The House with the Red Light. That's when strange heavy metal music was heard followed what sounded like _3 Blind Mice_.

Torrie nearly jumped out of her skin in fear. "What the hell is that?!" Bronk yelled. "I think it's coming from that house." Yuma explained. That's when the familiar dark portal appeared before them. Yep, Pharaoh had just shown up. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Pharaoh warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Torrie said cringing. "Who lives there anyway?" Bronk asked. "Probably some deranged lunatic." Yuma said.

"**_YUMA!_**" Astral barked at Yuma. "Nobody really knows for sure, but the child may very well be right." Pharaoh explained.

Pharaoh saw the strange jack-in-the-box in Torrie's arm. "Young lady, where did you find this?" Pharaoh asked Torrie.

Torrie: Would you believe me if I said my tear made this?

Pharaoh: Yes I would. But those patterns are a bad symbol-

Yuma: Hey, it's getting late. We better get going.

(everyone scrambles)

Pharaoh: I hope the girl takes my warning seriously.

-Torrie's house, her room, midnight-

The jack-in-the-box was staring at her. That creepy happy face looked like it was watching her. Torrie got up out of her bed and put a blanket over it to ease her fear.

"I wish I hadn't brought that thing in here." Torrie said with relief.

She went back to bed and curled up in bed. She thought she heard light tapping at her window. She got up and it was Iima tapping at her window.

"Oh, you again." Torrie said a bit relieved, "I thought it some strange pervert after me." Iima glared at her clueless. "Well, what d'ya want? It's midnight and I have to go to school in the morning." Torrie asked.

Iima pulled out her sketch out of her vest pocket. It was the jack-in-the-box she found earlier. But it had that strange bird-like jester out of the box wielding a gigantic scythe. "Bad toy." Iima said fearfully. "What?" Torrie asked with confusion. "**_BAD TOY! BAD TOY!_**" Iima screamed at her while shaking Torrie violently.

"**_ARRRRREEE YOOOUU HAAAAAVIIING AAANNNNOOOOTTTHHHERR NIIIIIGHHHTMMMAAARRRREE?_**" Torrie asked trying not to upset her.

That's when red gleaming eyes showed up. Iima turned pale white at the sight of it and whimpered. That's when the handle started moving by itself playing _Pop Goes the Weasel_. It started very slowly.

Iima was whimpering even more. Because each time the song would end, the handle would turn faster. "What's happening?" Torrie asked very confused. Iima screamed in bloody murder. She pulled the blanket off (hoping to kill whatever it was) but she then saw the Jack-in-the-box's handle being turned by itself. The handle was moving faster and the song was getting faster.

Iima let out a fearful blood curling scream. She then jumped out the window and ran away screaming.

Torrie: **_THANKS A LOT IIMA! LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS "THING!"_**

Demonic Voice: **Take me.**

Torrie: What?

The toy hopped toward Torrie.

Demonic Voice: **Take me to the House with the Red Light.**

Torrie: But why?

"**That is my home**." the demonic voice spoke. "Well, whoever you are; you scared Iima half to death. Let alone myself. If you need to get home, I'll take you there, but I'm not going in there." Torrie spoke.

Demonic Voice: **_I'M AFRAID YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE!_**

The lid popped up and out came Bickuribox! It put it's hands in it's mouth and looked to be searching for something.

"Ew, that's just gross." Torrie stated a bit disgusted. And out of no where, Bickuribox pulled out **_A GIGANTIC SCYTHE!_**

Torrie's eyes grew big and her skin and eyes grew pale. **_IS THIS WHAT IIMA WAS TRYING TO WARN ME ABOUT?!_** she thought very frightened.

Bickuribox: **_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_**

-Yuma's house-

Yuma was awakened by hitting the ground hard. "Ow!" Yuma pained. He dusted himself off. "That's the last time I watch Pittsburgh Steelers game before bed." Yuma commented. He turned around and someone was in his hammock cringing in fear. Yuma pulled the blanket off and it was Iima. "Again, Iima?! Lemme guess, another nightmare?" Yuma barked.

"Yuma, are you okay?" Yuma's grandmother asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but Iima snuck in my room and threw me off my hammock because she had another nightmare." Yuma said.

"My goodness, I hope it wasn't too horrifying." Yuma's grandmother said. "Knowing her, it was probably the Deadpool wearing a purple gorilla suit."

Iima choked Yuma and screamed very angrily at him. Almost as if she was going to kill him. "**_RED HOUSE LIGHT!_**" Iima yelled. "**_YOU'RE *GAG* HURTING ME!_**" Yuma said in pain.

-The House with the Red Light-

Yuma, Astral and Iima were in the foyer of the strange house. Iima was hiding behind Yuma and clutching him like a shield. Almost as if she was in _Luigi's Mansion_. "Get off me." Yuma barked. "Yuma, she's obviously very frightened. And 95% of the time, her warnings end up being very true." Astral reasoned with him.

That's when Yuma saw Torrie standing a few feet from her. She seemed to be looking at the ground.

Yuma: **_TORRIE!_**

Torrie: Have you come to play with me?

Yuma: Play? We have to get you home. We have school tomorrow.

Torrie: Does that mean you don't want to play with me?

Iima cringed in the corner. "You don't sound like yourself, Torrie. But if I was stuck here, I guess I'd lose it as well." Yuma said. The next thing that would come out of Torrie's mouth was very bizarre.

Torrie: **_YOU'RE A BAD NEIGHBOR, YUMA!_**

Yuma and Astral looked at Torrie very blankly. That's when they saw her face. Her mouth had been cut to make a smile with something very sharp, her face was painted to look that of a mime from hell and her hair was a dark as the midnight sky. Her eyes were bloodshot and had the sickest smile on her face.

Iima loosed a blood curling scream and ran away… Silence… Nothing but dead silence… That's when Shadi came in. Looking for some sort of strange relic or something.

(Shadi glances at the strange jack-in-the-box toy sitting on the floor next to a what appears to be some sort of red light)

Shadi: Hmm? What's this?

He picks up the strange jack-in-the-box and examine it. A look of shock then appears on his face.

Shadi: **_THIS CAN'T BE! I THOUGHT THIS WAS LOCKED UP IN THE CATACOMBS_**!

Shadi lit a match and burned the Jack-in-the-box. "This demonic toy will never hurt anyone again." He then left without a trace. But out of the smoldering ashes, it seems that the Jack-in-the-box survived…

Ch. 9 End!

To be continued…!

Krusty the Klown: **_HEY HEY! _**Gather 'around round readers, it's time for another question for the Gaming Hour fans to answer!

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown's theme music plays in the background)

Krusty the Klown: Now the question will have a 3 week time limit so mark your calendars because at exactly midnight on November 4th, this chapter's time limit expires and the question this time is a multiple choice so here it is:

**"WHICH WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**a) THE NEW BABYSITTER**

**b) MY HEAD'S IN THE GAME**

**c) THE PROJECT or**

**d) CAN YOU DRAW ME?"**

Krusty the Klown: Now send your thoughts and comments by messaging or by comments to answer this question! And remember kids; Today's valuable lesson is this: A toy is never happy unless it's loved. And if you see a house with a red light, remember; **_STAY OUT!_**

(insert Krusty the Klown laugh as Krusty the Klown them plays in the background)

Yami Bakura: I am so getting a new guy for this…

Krusty the Klown: Tough break, Iron-Clad Contract.


	10. Can You Draw Me?

The Gaming Hour 5: Stories and Adventures

By: DMEX

_Don't own, don't sue. Got it? Good!_

A/N: I've been very busy with other projects as of lately, but here it is. Now like before we had a split tie vote, so in the interest of fairness, a coin was tossed and, (whelp!) here's what got the win.

_Yami Bakura is coming outta the locker room, and he doesn't look too pleased_

Camula: Aren't you coming in?

Yami Bakura: That depends, you planning on biting me?!

Camula: Vat on Earth do you take me for, a piranha?!

Yami Bakura (quietly): I wouldn't put it past you, mother**#$*% &**…

Camula: I get it, now.

Yami Bakura: **_WHAT THE #$ * ARE YOU GETTING AT?!_**

Camula: You've never seen a real woman in a bikini.

Yami Bakura (quietly): Define "real woman" for me, **_LEECH!_**

Ch. 10

Can you Draw Me?

(various pastels, paintbrushes and erasers are flying around the room)

Jaden and Syrus: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! GHOOOOOOOOOOOST!_**

Chumley: Not exactly.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked me. "Would you believe me if I told you?" I asked Jaden. "Before or after the flying art tools?" Syrus asked with a bit of slight confusion.

-earlier, Crowler's Class, Duel Academy-

Dr. Crowler: -and that's all you have to do. And it better look **_EXACTLY AS THE CARD YOU ARE ASSIGNED TO!_**

"Hopefully, I get Dark Magician Girl." Syrus said open-mindedly. "And what if we refuse to do the assignment?" Chazz spat. "You get a big fat F and you fail, just like all the other Slifer Slackers in this classroom." "Does he always have to take a shot at the Slifers?" Syrus complained.

Alexis: Apparently, he does.

Then it got worse, if you guys remember.

Jaden: A bit too well if you ask me.

Dr. Crowler said with the biggest smirk on his face: "Because of Syrus' complaint, the assignment if due in 2 days." You remember what Jaden said straight after?

Syrus: Oh do I ever!

Jaden: Ugh, do you have to bring that up, again?

"Dr. Crowler, that's bull**$* #**! Nobody can do a tall order like this in 2 days!" Jaden complained. "Not to be a buzzkill, Dr. Crowler, but Jaden does have a point." Bastion said a bit disgusted with Jaden's choice of vocabulary. "What a potty mouth!" Jasmine snapped. "Do you kiss your mom like that?" Mindy spat.

"Well, then," Dr. Crowler spat, "not only because of Syrus' complaint and Jaden's choice of vocabulary, if you don't have it done in 2 days, you not only fail **_BUT YOU WILL ALSO HAVE 6 WEEKS OF DETENTION!_**"

Everyone groaned

Chazz (sarcastically): Nice going, Jaden!

Alexis: Cut him some slack, at least he spoke his mind.

And so-

Syrus: **If I may?**

Jaden: **What's that?**

Syrus (like Brian Griffin): **Wow, it's over. And everybody is pissed.**

Jaden: **REALLY?!**

-Slifer Dorm, later that same day-

Syrus punched the wall in frustration

"Can you believe the nerve of Dr. Crowler!" Syrus yelled. "Yeah, no kidding." Jaden spoke. "**_YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU MADE IT WORSE!_**" Syrus yelled. "**_BLAME CROWLER FOR THIS! HE'S THE ONE WHO MADE THIS WORSE ON US!_**" Jaden yelled back. "Game over Jaden! We're screwed!" Syrus complained. "At least I won't have that problem." I said at last.

"And why's that?" Jaden asked.

Syrus: Jaden, this assignment is right up Chumely's alley.

Jaden: Right, I forgot. Chumley is an experienced artist.

Chumley: Yeh this strange dude came outta no where and handed me this.

(shows them the art box)

Syrus: That's weird looking.

"So who's this guy that gave you this?" Jaden asked me. "A little bit ago, you we're too busy arguing to even notice." I said.

(a few moments ago)

_Chumley is in some sort of darkness. A dark portal appeared and Pharaoh walked out of it_

Pharaoh: Your friends having some school trouble?

Chumley: Yeh, they sure are.

Pharaoh: I may be able to help you bail them out.

Chumley: How so?

Pharaoh: With this. But I warn you, "They" will react to a person's true colors and are only as strong as the person's true nature.

_The dark portal appeared and Pharaoh walked straight into it never to be seen again. The darkness lifted and Chumley was back in his dorm room_

(End flashback)

"You never saw his face?" Syrus asked. "Never." I admitted. "How do you even know it'll help us?" Jaden asked me. "Don't know, but if he handed this to me, it must be for a good reason." I said seriously.

-later that night-

Chumley is hard at work on his project. But is feeling a bit tired

Chumley: Have to stay up… Why did I not get that 12 pack of Mountain Dew the other day?

_He passes out on his desk on falls asleep. The art box opens and a couple of strange looking sprites come out, a fat one, a tall one and a skinny one_

Fat Sprite (Scottish accent): We must finish this portly child's project and he will be richly rewarded.

Tall Sprite (English accent): Oh, stop that. Those two are just as much dire need of help as he is.

Skinny Sprite (British accent): Honestly, Clara, is that all you think of?

Clara: At least I have a moral conscious unlike **_OTHER SPIRTES I KNOW! OLGA!_**

Olga: **_SHUT YOUR PIE'OLE!_** At least the portly one deserves it more than those two wankas, Leena.

Leena: Oh, please, Olga! You're always thinking of yourself!

_Clara floats over to Jaden's assigned project, his being Jinzo. Leena flies over to Syrus and ironically, got his wish, that being the Dark Magician Girl. Olga is hovering over Chumely's work, that being Master of OZ_

Leena: Oh, good heavens. How could anyone have such a filthy mind?!

Leena continues to work on it, even though she doesn't want to. And in the morning-

(various pastels, paintbrushes and erasers are flying around the room)

Jaden and Syrus: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! GHOOOOOOOOOOOST!_**

Chumley: But at least we all passed.

Jaden: Yeah, even us.

Syrus: So we can still procrastinate?

Chumley: I guess so.

Clara: These humans will never learn will they?

Leena: I seriously doubt it.

Ch. 9 End!

Volume 5 end

Prof. Farnsworth: Good news, everyone. There will be an update on The Gaming Hour Newsroom. Now I won't spoil anything but you don't want to miss it!


End file.
